Process transmitters generally include process variable sensors and measurement circuitry for measuring process related parameters (temperature, pressure, flow rate, volume, etc.). Pressure transmitters also include output circuitry for transmitting a process parameter output to instrumentation and control equipment. Frequently, this transmission is over an analog circuit such as a 4-20 mA current loop, which requires analog output circuitry.